My Cheesy Supernatural Experience
by misty-mysterious
Summary: I don't want to give out spoilers but well its about a cute little sis who gets to meet the boys but a little some one is flirting and it seems not to be Dean!
1. Chapter 1

My Cheesy Supernatural Experience

Chapter 1 :

"Hi my name is Amanda, my sister is a hunter and well she some how ended up meeting some "famous boys" on a trip. There names are like Sam and Dean I think well I hope there hot. But I don't know how and I don't know when so… oh no my dad is calling got to go video diary!" Amanda sighed then yelled out "COMING DAD!" She ran down the stairs in slow motion as he put a grin on his face. She obviously new it was time to go to stay with her 25 year old sister for a week. "A whole week?" she whined to her father. He pointed out the door and said "I will meet you in the car I am going to get your luggage from your room." Amanda took a longing look at her house and then sat down and shut the car door.


	2. The Boys

The Boys

Chapter 2:

Amanda got out of her car to immediately give the filthy motel 8 a hideous stink eye. She looked up and down the street then walked in to the parking lot. Right in front of there room was a 64 Chevy impala. Amanda thought that it was one of the boys! She ran in and asked "who is the hunk who drives the 67 Chevy impala outside?" Dean suddenly slipped out of the bathroom and said "me!" then Amanda said "oh well," then dean replied with a "sorry I am taken" then Amanda immediately asked "oh who is the lucky girl?"


	3. Things get even weirder

Things get even weirder

Right then the famous Sam mouse kicked a skateboard with a man people replied to ask Cas. Well suddenly this Cas guy shoved a cheese burger in his mouth and said "me". Well Amanda couldn't help but to giggle then look at Dean's smirk she responded with a are you fucking kidding me face then said "you aren't kidding". Dean just shook his head then went back to cleaning his gun . Amanda's face was quite misleaded but she just left the subject and looked at Dean. She saw the bed that dean was sitting on then asked can I sleep there?" then Sam replied with a "that's Dean's bed," then she replied "I know so…" she smiled at dean then he did that wonderful smirk that she had already fallen in love with. Sam pointed to the bed next to his then she tossed her stuff on it. Immediately she sat on deans bed and leaned her head on his shoulder and said "whatcha doin?"


	4. What could ever come next?

What could ever come next?

He did a big smile not showing his teeth then said "cleaning out this for our next hunt," She was instantly interested so she asked "what are you gonna get a deer?" dean instantly looked at Gwen Amanda's older sis then Sam stared at Amanda then Cas had no where to stare but at his cheese burger well his 2nd one. She smiled in great confusion. Then dean said in the nicest way he could "things that go bump in the night." Amanda smiled and said am I being punked this all doesn't make sense." Then dean said with great confidence "you will understand when you start hunting." Amanda's face light up but not in any good way.


	5. Well who could guess?

Well who could guess?

Sam then said to prevent any major miscommunications "That is why you are here right?" Amanda replied "NO I AM HERE TO VISIT MY SIS BUT THEN I SEE THE MOST HOTTEST CAR THEN THE MOST HOTTEST GUY OH LORD HELP ME!" Then chuck walked out and said "at your service madam." Then Amanda says "you gotta be fucking kidding me right? Oh come on this is not funny? God I need a drink." Then Dean replies oh there is whiskey on the counter over there." Gwen looked at him with a face that said really did you just go and offer my little sis who is only 13 a fucking drink you asshole. Dean did a sorry smirk while Amanda just rubbed her head then Sammy ran up to her and asked "do you get visions to?" finnaly Amanda yelled out "GOD HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR LITTLE SOUL AND MAY THE FIRES OF HELL NEVER TAKE IT!"


	6. Well she is a freak

Well she is a freak

They all looked at Amanda. She laid down side ways on Dean's bed they all laughed she sat up and said "go to hell you sons of bitches" then dean immediately said "already been" Amanda then said I am going for a walk then stole the keys to Dean's car but he noticed and peeked out the window to see what she was really gonna do he saw her open the trunk then throw the keys at the window and let of a huge scream. He ran outside after her but she booked it down the street to the 7 11. They all start to run after her. They finally get to the store and she had got a slurpie dean says "I see you have found the weapons a bit on the well frightening side?" then Amanda replied "no it is free slurpie day duh!"


	7. WOW

WOW

He gave her the look of well you scared the living shit out of me but then she went on and gave him the smile of I am adorable make out with me now! They mad it back to the room and it was 6:30. Amanda then asked "so… what's for dinner?" they all stared at her and said "good night." She then replied "good night," and gave them all a hug good night but dean she gave a kiss on the cheek and he smiled but then Cas looked disappointed until she hugged him and pet his hair and smiled, her smile could cure cancer just like Sam's wonderful laugh could.


	8. She Is Trained

She Is Trained

It was the next morning and they all had a couple hours before there next hunt in Laurence Kansas but Amanda wouldn't know what to do. She didn't really know how to use a gun in this case. Her face light up this time with excitement. "So who will be training me?" she asked. Dean said "Sammy will have to," then Sammy raised his hand. Amanda smiled and went on with it. Sam asked Dean for the gun that was already cleaned. Dean made a face then handed it to him and said "careful Sammy" then Sam made a face and said "I know."

Sam and Amanda went outside Sam put out a can and said "show me what you can already do." Amanda smiled and said "gladly." Mean while all of the people inside of the motel room were staring out the window. They all saw her grab the gun from Sam's hand and made a perfect shot. Sam said "wow, nice you might even be a better shot then dean ok enough with the training let's hit the road." Amanda was puzzled then couldn't help to ask "why so early?" Sam looked at her and said we got a long drive. Amanda then spoke up and asked "can I ride with dean?" Dean smiled then said "I don't have a problem with it." Then Gwen looked at Amanda and said "you better be on your best behavior." Amanda smiled back then got in the Back seat and buckled up.


	9. On the job

On the job

They were 58 miles from Laurence Kansas when Sam began to have a vision. Amanda was worried when Dean asked "Sammy you alright?" he said "yeah just another vision." Dean then asked "what was it about this time?" Sam looked confuse but then replied "our old house dean there is a woman there she is screaming for help." Amanda's eyes started to water in fear "well what is she doing?" Amanda asked in a concerned tone. Then Sam rubbed his head again and said banging on her window crying." Amanda was frightened then said well maybe she had a nightmare nothing supernatural right?" Dean looked back at me then said "text your sister with my phone." He then handed Amanda his phone. Amanda stared at it then said "uhh I have my own that's ok he looked at her as she pulled out an I phone from her pocket he shrugged then watched her. She then said "keep your eyes on the road you wouldn't want to hurt you pretty little car." Dean smirked again and went back to his driving.

Sam then asked dean "hey can we stop by our old house you know just to see?" then dean answered "fine."

They pulled up to the house and Gwen then asked "why are we stopping?" Dean explained to her that Sammy had another one of his visions. She understood and said "hey it is a pretty house." Dean agreed and said "it was our old one." Amanda looked at him and saw him tear up then they walked over to the door and Sam rang the door bell.

A woman opened the door Sam was surprised. Dean spoke up and said "we are fedra…" Sam then cut him off and said "hi my name is Sam and this is Dean we use to live here and we were wondering if maybe we could take a look at the old place you know see how it is doing?" He said then with a beautiful smile. She then smiled back and said "sure, come on in." Sam said "thank you." Right as they all walked in there was a baby who kept on saying juice, juice dean then made a face and looked at Sam, Sam began to ask lots of weird question but then he asked "do you feel or see anything weird in this house?" she replied with a "no, why do you ask?" Sam said "Just curious" he smiled and said "we will be going now."


End file.
